Mejor Amigo
by HedwigDream
Summary: / ONE-SHOOT / -¡Perfecto! – Exclamó Silena sobresaltando a todos- ¡Ahora es tiempo de las preguntas! ¿Alguien quiere comenzar? ¿Nadie…? Está bien, yo haré la primera… ¿Quién es su mejor amigo?- Y ahora todo nos lleva al asunto de Percy.


Inteligente

-En serio, Annabeth ¿Cuándo planeas admitir que te gusta Percy?- el comentario de Silena no hizo nada más que molestarla, aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡No me gusta!- respondió resaltando cada una de las palabras con un énfasis exagerado para que la frase sonara creíble.

Todo había empezado con un estúpido juego que las chicas de Afrodita habían inventado. La casa de Atenea y la de Afrodita habían estado teniendo clase de arquería juntas, situación que no alegraba a ninguna de las dos partes. Que si llegaban muy tarde porque _el tiempo no era suficiente_, o si los de Atenea se empeñaban en corregir cada palabra mal pronunciada; que si las chicas de Afrodita se empeñaban en cepillarle el cabello a las de Atenea, o cuando los chicos rechazaban a las hijas de Afrodita. Dramas interminables.

Las típicas peleas de adolescentes habían colmado la paciencia de Quirón, hasta el punto de rogarle a Silena y Annabeth, que de una forma u otra, reconciliaran las dos casas.

-Lo mejor será conocernos- dijo Silena resuelta, a penas y le propusieron una hora libre para la actividad- ¡Y tengo el juego perfecto!

El simple tono encaramelado de la chica, hizo que Annabeth se aterrara de la idea que propondría, pero el ceño fruncido de Quirón no le diño otra opción que aceptar a regañadientes.

Era un miércoles de verano, cuando los chicos de ambas cabañas se reunieron en la Arena (no hace falta resaltar la ironía de que se reunieran en un lugar de batalla, cuando el propósito era hacer las paces). El ambiente era incómodo, y la sonrisa entusiasta de Silena tampoco hizo mucho para alegrarlos. A penas y todos se encontraban reunidos, la chica se puso de pie, e hizo señas a Annabeth para que se posicionara a su lado. La imagen era, en una palabra, ridícula. Silena a penas y contenía su entusiasmo, con los ojos brillantes e irradiando más belleza que de costumbre; las manos juntas al lado de su cara hacían que su rostro luciera tierno e inocente. Annabeth, por el contrario, irradiaba desenfado, desde su postura (brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y la cabeza colgando hacía atrás) hasta su mirada, decían que realmente no quería estar allí.

-¡Hola a todos! Como muchos ya saben, soy Silena Beauregard, hija de Afrodita…- comenzó, basta decir que incluso la sus compañeras de cabaña, la siempre alegres _Barbies_ del Campamento, no le pusieron absolutamente nada de atención.-Entonces ¡Comencemos!- todos la observaron entre una mezcla de expectación y duda- ¡Vamos, vamos! Formen una rueda ¡tú también, Mike! ¡Las niñas no muerden, Carter!

Después de varios gritos, disimulados pisotones y uno que otro insulto, para que todos hicieran caso a las órdenes de Silena, y por fin, tomaran sus lugares en el suelo, esperando la siguiente instrucción (mientras más pronto comenzaran, más pronto terminarían). Las prisas por comenzar se esfumaron de un segundo a otro, cuando Silena expuso la dinámica del juego: cada uno se presentaría ante el resto, compartiría personal. Finalmente, cuando todos se hubiesen presentado, Silena haría preguntas generales del tipo _¿Cuál es su color preferido?_ Y _¿Qué les gustaría hacer al crecer?, _cada una más fastidiosa que la anterior.

-¡Bien, empecemos por la derecha! - dijo una vez que el silencio prolongado que dispuso para las preguntas, se volvió tan incómodo que ella misma (con su burbuja de belleza y buenos deseos) pudo notarlo.

Una chica menor que Annabeth, de unos 13 años, empezó a hablar con tono de fingido interés. Luego le siguieron otras tantas chicas de Afrodita, todas con sonrisas exageradas, que al terminar se desvanecían tan rápidamente como aparecieron. _Unas auténticas reinas de belleza_. Algunos chicos de Atenea continuaron, forzados a sentarse al lado de las chicas, más por un intento de complacerlas, que por iniciativa propia. Derrochaban incomodidad a kilómetros, las chicas de Afrodita no contribuían a solucionar esto, ya que, cada vez que hablaban, prestaban atención, expectantes, mirándolos directamente a los ojos y exclamando suavemente cuando mencionaban algún dato interesante.

Después siguieron las chicas de Atenea, que se intentaron sentar lo más lejos posible de las de Afrodita. Sus participaciones, aunque forzadas, fueron aceptables para Silena, quien no las reprendió por hablar rápidamente y sin interés, además de no decir absolutamente nada de sí mismas, más que su nombre y edad. Finalmente estaban los chicos de Afrodita, hablan con pedantería y presunción; obviamente no pusieron atención a las demás presentaciones, pero cada vez que uno de ellos exageraba alguno de sus logros, el siguiente, hacía esta mentira más grande, hasta que el último juró haber acabado con un Hydra, un perro del infiero, y 10 furias, el solo. Otra vez, Silena pasó esto por alto.

Hasta este punto, no parecía haber nada malo en un poco de convivencia entre cabañas, nada indicaba que Annabeth se molestaría, no más de lo que ya estaba (aunque más que molesta, estaba inconteniblemente aburrida). La parte de las presentaciones, aunque incómoda, no es capaz de cabrear a alguien, el problema fueron las preguntas…

-¡Perfecto! – Exclamó Silena sobresaltando a todos- ¡Ahora es tiempo de las preguntas! ¿Alguien quiere comenzar? ¿Nadie…? Está bien, yo haré la primera… ¿Quién es su mejor amigo?

Y ahora todo nos lleva al asunto de Percy.

A penas y terminó la pregunta, se oyó un murmullo general parecido a _Guhjtmy,_ por lo que Silena fue señalando uno por uno, indicándoles cuando podían hablar. Por alguna extraña razón, nadie prestó atención a lo que los de Afrodita y los chicos de Atenea decían, pero al llegar a Annabeth, todos volvieron sus curiosas caras a su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó fieramente antes de responder.

-Nada- respondió Cindy, una chica de Afrodita, conocida como la loca por las comedias románticas y los horóscopos- Creo que todos tenemos curiosidad en ese aspecto.

-Entiendo- respondió tratando de evadir el tema con todas sus fuerzas- No me creen capaz de entablar una relación con alguien que no sea un libro- y continuó mirando al piso- ¿No creen que deberían ser más discretos?

-Sabes muy bien que no es eso…- respondió Michael, un chico de su propia cabaña ¿por qué todos se empeñaban en avergonzarla?

-Shhh- los calló Silena- Annabeth, responde de una vez ¡Aún faltan chicos y se está acabando el tiempo!

-Mmm… sí, sí, claro... ¿Cuál era la pregunta? – tartamudeó intentando ganar tiempo, sabía que no iba a ser posible que fuera salvada por la campana, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo…

-¿¡Quién es tu mejor amigo?!- exclamaron unas chicas de Afrodita a coro.

-Percy…- dijo soltando todo de una sola vez. Era difícil decir que la había llevado a decir exactamente ese nombre, podría haber mencionado a alguna de sus amigas de su cabaña (claro que ninguna era tan cercana como para considerarla su mejor _amiga_) o a Grover o Thalia, incluso Malcolm, el más cercano a ella de los chicos de la cabaña. Pero por alguna razón, necesitaba aclarar que Percy era su mejor _amigo, _nada más que eso.

-Debe ser lindo que tu novio sea tu mejor amigo- dijo Cindy, de nuevo, ¿Por qué rayos esa chica la odiaba tanto?

-Percy _NO_ es mi novio-_._

-Pero, ¿te gusta?- dijo, para sorpresa de todos, Silena. Desde otra perspectiva, un poco paranoica y psicótica, parecía que Silena había planeado todo, sólo para incomodar a Annabeth, y confirmar otro drama romántico de los tantos que se inventaba.

Nadie esperó una respuesta propiamente dicha la pregunta de Silena, no fue necesario, el sonrojo repentino de la aludida dio paso a una ola de murmullos y sonrisas tontas por parte de las chicas de la cabaña de Afrodita. El resto se limitó a recibir dinero de sus apuestas previamente hechas. La excepción fue Malcolm, que sonreía como idiota y no paraba de decir _Lo sabía… ¡lo sabía_! como si hubiera adivinado el número ganador de la lotería.

Afortunadamente, el tiempo empleado (_desperdiciado…_) en los chismes, había agotado la hora libre que Quirón les había dado. Algunos campistas ya llegaban a practicar con espadas y jabalina, y los miembros de las cabañas de Afrodita y Atenea parecieron olvidarse de su interés en Annabeth, porque salieron a trompicones, irónicamente volviéndose a insultar unos a otros.

Mientras tanto, Annabeth fingía buscar algo importante en su mochila, solo para ganar tiempo y evitar encontrarse con cualquiera que hubiera presenciado la vergonzosa situación. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido, y no se dio cuenta de que Silena se dirigía con paso firme, y mirada ilusionada, hacia donde se encontraba.

-Si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, o consejos, o ayuda con tu cabello… no dudes en ir a la cabaña de Afrodita- dijo intentando contenerse. Aunque Annabeth se encontraba más que furiosa, sabía bien que Silena no hacía nada de eso para molestarla, más bien, creía (en su mundo rosa y amoroso) que le estaba haciendo un bien a la humanidad. Por todo esto, se contuvo de gritarle a la cara, y murmuró un apenas inteligible _Claro, _para después salir con paso apresurado hacia los campos de fresas. Lo último que quería era ver a los miembros de su cabaña, con sus sonrisas insinuantes y miradas traviesas.

Esta vez, pudo notar que Silena la seguía ligeramente preocupada. Paso por alto esto, y decidió apresurar el paso, despistarla en los Establos, y desaparecerse de la nada en la Armería. Apenas y dejó de verla sobre su hombro, corrió a la parte trasera de los campos de fresas y se tumbó en el césped.

No quería llorar, no _iba_ a llorar, no había razón para hacerlo. Si lo ocurrido llegaba a los oídos de Percy… sería catastrófico, ¿Qué pasaría si nunca más él la viera como su mejor amiga? Por otro lado, no estaba segura si él la considerara su mejor amiga… Eran cercanos, pero generalmente la amistad se fortalecía cuando pasas tanto tiempo en peligro de muerte… Seguramente Percy consideraba a Grover su mejor amigo, y ella… sólo una chica que le agradaba, tal vez ni siquiera eso.

Intentó no pensar que para el día siguiente, las chicas de Afrodita se encargaría que todo el campamente supiera que le _gustaba_ Percy… Deseaba que la mente distraída de su amigo, le ayudara a evitar a toda costa el chisme, eso era más posible que lograr que las de Afrodita se compadecieran de ella, o fueran discretas…

Oyó pasos a su espalda, seguramente era Malcolm, buscándola para practicar combate con ella, o interesado en su drama adolescente… Aun así, no se sorprendió al ver que no era ninguno de sus hermanos, si no Silena, se había olvidado por completo que la estaba buscando…

-Hola- dijo sin tanto entusiasmo con antes. Y así empezó la discusión. Annabeth la ignoró olímpicamente y se puso de pie para marcharse- ¡Espera!- exclamó tomándola del brazo con apenas la fuerza necesaria.

-¿No fue suficiente lo que averiguaste con tu juego?- preguntó cortante- ¿o quieres que todo el campamento se entere con detalles?- la mirada de Silena se ensombreció, era obvio que no estaba acostumbrada a que le hablaran de esa manera, pero se mantuvo firme, indicándole con autoridad que se sentara al lado de ella.

-Solo quiero hablar…- dijo- Si realmente no te agrada Percy, puedo ordenarle a mis hermanos que dejen el asunto por la paz y…

-Sí me agrada- la interrumpió con más fuerza de la que pretendía.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?- exclamó Silena con impaciencia.

-_NO_ ME GUSTA- susurró enfatizando cada palabra como si de eso dependiese su vida.

-¡Claro que te gusta!- La mirada amenazante de Annabeth no parecía hacer efecto en Silena, porque se aferraba a su plan original: Hacer que admitiera que _amaba_ a Percy. Algo drástico ir de _gustar_ a _amar_, pero así eran las chicas de Afrodita.

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco y levantó los brazos con exasperación, pero aun así no se puso de pie y salió huyendo, eso hubiera sido como admitir todo lo que Silena afirmaba, en otras palabras, firmar su sentencia de muerte. Si ella se aferraría a su plan, Annabeth también podía hacerlo.

-Pues no- respondió resuelta, totalmente desprevenida del próximo ataque.

-Si es así, sería muy trágico…- dijo Silena cambiando su tono de voz y reduciéndolo al menos dos octavas- A Percy realmente le gustas, sería un amor no correspondido…- Había dado en el blanco, todas las barreras de Annabeth se derribaron y esto se reflejó en su respuesta:

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó con las palabras arrastradas, rebosando de curiosidad.

-Mi madre es la diosa del amor- dijo Silena mientras se encogía de hombros, satisfecha por la reacción que había provocado en Annabeth- así como sé que a ti también te gusta…

-¡Que no!- volvió a decir repitiendo- NO ME GUSTA PERCY.

- En serio, Annabeth ¿Cuándo planeas admitir que te gusta Percy?- esta vez, la templada y eternamente enamorada Silena pareció fuera de sí, derrochando exasperación en cada una de sus palabras. Hay que ver lo tercas que pueden ser las hijas de Atenea, como para sacar de su cascarón a las hijas de Afrodita. De nuevo, Annabeth repitió un seco _NO ME GUSTA_.

- Entonces ¿cómo explicas la forma en la que te comportas?- la pregunta de Silena hizo que su rostro adoptara una expresión de perplejidad, con un leve sonrojo delator. Esta vez fue el turno de Silena de poner los ojos en blanco, para después continuar- A la defensiva- dijo- Intentas que siempre parezca como si no te importara.

-¡Realmente no me importa!- chilló Annabeth, Silena pareció no darse cuenta de su respuesta, porque continuó:

-Y luego, los he visto cuando crees que nadie los observa, eres más… feliz.

La frase rebotó en la mente de Annabeth más veces de las que le hubiera gustado admitir. El tiempo pasó, y Silena no se iba de su lado, el sol ya se estaba poniendo cuando su estómago pareció reclamar su atención.

-Repito lo que dije en la Arena, si necesitas ayuda, mis hermanas y yo estaremos siempre listas- murmuró poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo sus perfectos jeans azul oscuro- Oh- exclamó a unos metros de ella- E intentaré calmar a la cabaña, nada saldrá de nuestros labios…- el resto de la frase se perdió en el aire, pero Annabeth no pudo evitar sonreír un poco más calmada ¿Era en serio que se veía más _feliz_ con Percy? En el fondo estaba segura que realmente era así, aunque si se lo preguntarán en voz alta negaría mil veces la afirmación, atribuyendo todo a una ilusión óptica, la niebla, o incluso los Ovnis. Estaba por llegar al comedor cuando una mano fría y suave, la tomó del brazo, arrastrándola hacia donde el resto de los campistas no los escuchara.

-¿Dónde estabas?- dijo Percy- ¡Te estuve buscado toda la tarde!

-Estuve en la Arena- respondió soltándose de su agarre, a la defensiva… Silena era más observadora de lo que pensaba.

-No importa- dijo quitándole importancia- Después de la cena, tenemos que hablar…- algo en su corazón rogaba para que la noticia (_chisme…_) no hubiera llegado a los oídos de Percy.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada. Percy levantó la vista sobre su hombro, escaneando el panorama general- Oí que mañana capturemos la bandera- Annabeth no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al escuchar la respuesta.

-¿Sólo eso?-

-¿¡Sólo eso!?- exclamó Percy de una forma exageradamente inocente, como si criticaran su caramelo favorito- Debemos planear estrategia, Beckendorf y el resto de Hefestos estará con nosotros…

-Sesos de alga- lo cortó antes de que le planteara todo el campo de batalla- Quirón quiere que Atenea y Afrodita sean más unidas- Percy estaba a punto de interrumpirla para decir algo como _Esta bien, pero que no interfieran mucho, _cuando Annabeth dijo- Afrodita tiene una alianza con Ares.

-¿Me estás declarando la guerra, Chica Lista?- preguntó con gesto amenazante, que más que intimidar hizo reír a Annabeth.

-¿Chica lista?- preguntó cuando pudo contenerse. Últimamente a Percy le había dado por buscarle un apodo, siempre eran ridículos, pero al fin y al cabo, graciosos.

-Creo que ese es el definitivo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. La parte de adolescente hormonal de Annabeth, no evitó enfocarse en lo tierno que se veía con este gesto. _Realmente odiaba esa parte de su cerebro. _

-Ni siquiera puedes inventar un apodo decente, Sesos de Alga- dijo encaminándose hacia la mesa de Atenea. Inmediatamente, se arrepintió por dejar que sus hermanos la vieran riendo con Percy, después de lo que había pasado esa tarde... Sin embargo, estaba tan aliviada, que dejo pasar eso por alto.

-Seguiré intentando, Chica Lista- gritó a unos metros, entre la multitud que se dirigía a cenar. Sonrió tontamente por un microsegundo, para después toparse con la expresión divertida de Malcolm.

-¿Chica Lista?- preguntó con los labios tensos, sofocando una carcajada. Annabeth le dirigió una mirada asesina, a la que el chico reacciono levantando las manos, declarando la paz, para sumergirse de nuevo en una animada charla con Meg, una de sus hermanas.

Asegurándose de que nadie tuviera su mirada puesta en ella, busco la mesa casi vacía de Poseidón, donde Percy, ya se encontraba observándole y pronunciando con los labios _Chica Lista. _Ella respondió igualmente con un _Sesos de Alga, _para después, en un intento de desviar la vista, toparse con la sonrisa de Silena, que no hizo más que sonrojarla. Después de todo, parecía que Percy también la consideraba su mejor _amiga; _aunque, una vocecita con dotes de Oráculo en su mente, le decía que era algo más que eso…


End file.
